


The Witch's Werewolf

by KITSUBAKA



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: Living near a college town wasn't Isabella's idea of an ideal set-up.  The college kids were rowdy and partied way too much for her tastes.  She preferred the quiet of her log cabin and the trees around her.  Her spells and potions made her enough money to survive comfortably without relying on anyone.When a hunting accident puts her out of commission, the wolves of the Southern Pack try everything they know how to do to get their Alpha, Lysandra, out of her coma.  When their own healer wolves can't fix the problem, they bring in outside help, Isabella.Can Isabella bring the Alpha out of her coma and save her own heart, or will the Alpha make her question everything that she has ever known?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Copyright Information

Copyright © 2019 by Caeon Drackonous (Tamela Ellis)

All rights reserved. This book or any portion thereof may not be reproduced or used in any manner whatsoever without the express written permission of the writer  
except for the use of brief quotations in a book review. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Written in the United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

_{Isabella's Point of View}_

I stared into space over the rim of my coffee cup. I had started drinking the liquid black recently, much to my mother's dismay. She firmly believed that nothing bitter should exist, and that included coffee. I chuckled softly as I sipped my drink, the liquid burning my throat and warming my belly.

I blinked, bringing myself back to focus on my home. It was a simple one room cabin in the woods. There were no inner walls, as it was just me. There was a wall that jutted out enough in the hallway to pass as a room, for the bathroom. Personally, no one came out here and I never had any guests, but my mother came over often enough that I'd like to shower in private. My bed was tucked away on the other side of the room, with a small dresser that matched. The bed was big enough for me to stretch out and not even touch the corners.

Sure, I slept alone, but I like my space. The kitchen and dining room were combined together with a bar, and I loved the deep cherry wood finish I had given the counter-tops. I had matched the counter-tops with the cabinet doors, with lighter accents. It was my own personal heaven.

I had made sure that my cabin was far enough away from the humans that they wouldn't bother me, but close enough that I could gather supplies from the town if I needed to. I got most of what I needed from my gardens and from the creatures in the forest. The other supernatural beings didn't bother me as long as I didn't bother them, which worked for me.

When they needed spells and potions, I was more than happy to provide. For a price. I took another sip of my coffee, moving to look outside my large window in the kitchen. I smiled softly at the family of deer that had gathered outside of my home. I enjoyed their company, and was glad that they felt safe enough to stray so close to my home. I sipped my coffee again, enjoying the last bit of warmth the liquid gave me.

I had just gotten up to get myself another cup when there were the sounds of wolves in the woods. I tilted my head. That was strange. Wolves normally never came this close to my cabin. I stepped closer to my kitchen window and was saddened to see that the family of deer had taken off into the woods. Not surprising, since the wolves sometimes hunted them.

I shook my head, sighing. Moving to wash my cup, I stiffened when there was a knock at my front door. I set the cup down in the sink and dried my hands just as another knock sounded. I sighed hard.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

I shouted as I made it to the door. I opened the door just as the male was about to knock again, and raised an eyebrow. There was a man, a woman, and two big wolves at my door. I held the door open and cleared my throat as the male spoke, his voice deep and guttural.

"We require your assistance, Witch."

I sighed hard, but nodded. I stepped aside and motioned for the four of them to come into my home.

"Alright. Let me grab some supplies and we can be on our way."

I shut the door when they entered. The two wolves walked around my small home, their nails clinking on the wooden floors. The two in human form flared their nostrils as they looked around my home. I moved to my supply corner and turned to look at the two wolves in human form.

"Tell me, in detail, what I'm dealing with."

I placed my hands on my hips as they looked at each other, like they didn't want to tell me. They were quiet for so long that I thought they were going to actually not tell me.

"Look. I need to know what herbs and potions to bring. If I don't know exactly what I'm dealing with, I can't fix it or heal it. If you want to keep your secrets, you can find another witch. If you're worried about me telling anyone, I can assure you that doesn't happen. If you'd like me to sign a contract of secrecy, I'd be more than happy to do so."

I waited for them to speak as they stared at me. The female signed and stepped forward, more willing to speak than the male, who growled as she stepped closer to me. She looked back at him and snarled, then turned back to me.

"Our Alpha has fallen ill. She has been in a coma-like stasis since the last hunt."

The male growled at the female as she spoke. I sighed hard and looked at the humanoids.

"Look. I get that you dogs have your secrets and pack life and what have you." I started, ready now to just kick them out of my house. The two in wolf form came back with some of my dirty laundry in their mouths. I blushed hard and darted at them, to which they dropped the underwear and took off with their tails wagging.

My blush was dark enough it could be seen across the forest. I picked my laundry up and tossed it in the laundry bin I had. I glared at the wolves before going back to their packmates. I rubbed my face at glared at the male and female as best I could with the blush still on my face.

"But I still need to know exactly what happened to put your leader in the coma. I need to give her the right treatment or she'll die."

I explained, hoping that the male finally understood and would stop being rude. The woman nodded, while the male ground his teeth but nodded. The female cleared her throat and began again.

"The Alpha was leading the hunt, and when we came around the grove of trees, she was on the ground. With a spear sticking out of her chest."

I narrowed my eyes, mind racing on who would use a spear.

"There were vampire hunters surrounding her, but we managed to get rid of them. They had poisoned her, and our healers cannot figure out what kind of poison to combat it." She gulped and looked back at the male, who was shaking his head, then looked back at me. "Please, Witch. We have heard of your skills from the humans. We can pay you well and get anything you need."

She was practically begging me at this point. I nodded, and moved back to my supply corner to grab what I thought would help. Once I had filled a satchel, I turned to the wolves.

"Take me to your leader."


	3. Chapter 3

_{Isabella's Point of View}_

The wolves had, thankfully, gotten a driver to come to my cabin. I was able to follow him in my older truck. It wasn't much, and it wasn't the best looking, but it ran great and got me safely from point A to point B with no issues.

They led me to another home deeper in the woods, much larger than anything I've ever seen before. I gasped as I pulled up behind the driver, who got out to let the wolves out of the car. The two that had been in their wolf forms had shifted and were naked and walking into the house. I turned my face away, not wanting to see their nudity.

I let out a huff of surprise when the male stepped up to me and motioned with his head for me to follow him.

"This way, Witch."

It didn't bother me that he called me "Witch." It was what I was. It was what I was born to be. It was what I was raised to be. My grandmother had been the Supreme of the coven, and still was, as far as I knew. My mother had fallen in love with a man of a slightly less prominent, royal wizard family. They had me after a while, and when it was found out, my mother was burned at the stake, and my father was beheaded and left for the buzzards to eat.

I was orphaned at a young age, but that was alright. I turned out well, I suppose. I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft cough. There was a beautiful werewolf woman standing in the doorway in front of me, staring up at me.

She had to be almost a foot shorter than I am, which was surprising, because normally werewolves were goddamn giants. Or so the stories go. I raised an eyebrow as she looked up at me, grinning.

"Lysandra will be so pleased that you're finally here!"

I tilted my head as she spoke, and was about to ask what she had meant when the woman from earlier had come to stand at my side, growling softly.

"Bellamy, please don't bother the witch."

The werewolf I now knew as Bellamy stuck her tongue out at the female, who narrowed her eyes.

"Just ignore her, Witch. She'll go away eventually."

The female werewolf sighed softly and glared at Bellamy until she ran off, yelling at us behind her.

"Be nice to the Luna, Evony!"

I tilted my head before looking back at the woman that Bellamy had called Evony. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes quickly, before shaking her head and walking further into the room she had been leading me into. The male werewolf was nowhere to be seen, so I shrugged my shoulders and my eyes glued to Evony as she stepped next to a bed.

A bed holding the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my entire life.

I sucked in a sharp breath, staring at her. She was breathing raggedly. Her curly red hair was pillowing around her, spilling onto the floor with how long it was. Her figure was muscular, from what I could tell, and she was tall. As tall as I've heard werewolves are. I could feel my heartrate pick up and I knew the other wolves could hear it, so I tried to settle it. But it wasn't working.

I watched as Evony snarled when Lysandra whimpered and clutched at her belly. She glared at the woman who was holding Lysandra's hand. I felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly shoved that emotion into a box and threw it out the proverbial window. I don't get emotional attachments. I work alone. I do my job, and I leave.

But somehow, this woman holding Lysandra's hand was under my skin and I could feel my magic rolling angrily under my flesh. I took a steadying breath and looked over at Evony, who was still snarling at the other woman.

"Alessandra. Why are you here? The Alpha has denied you over and over again."

The raven haired woman stood up, snarling and baring her fangs. Her fingers gripped Lysandra's hand tighter and I withheld my own flinch.

"She'll pick me as her mate! You'll see! She hasn't found her mate yet, and I'm the most experienced candidate for Luna!"

Evony was about to jump over the table when I cleared my throat loudly and stepped between them. I held my hands up, one in front of Alessandra and one in front of Evony.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now, if you'll send your healer here and get out, I'd appreciate that. I have a leader to heal."

Alessandra snarled at me, snapping her teeth together in a threat. I stared at her, which in their world was seen as a challenge. She snarled at me, deep within her chest, and her fangs grew.

"Look, mutt. You want your leader fixed or not? Because I can leave right now and you can find someone else to do the job. I haven't even unpacked yet."

I watched her eyes widen slightly in fear at the thought of me leaving. She dropped her gaze to Lysandra and whimpered softly. Leaning down, she gave the woman a gentle kiss on the lips. I could feel rage boiling over inside of me, but I forced it back down.

This was just a job. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Alessandra looked back at me and nodded, letting go of Lysandra's hand. She and Evony left the room, and I moved to my bag to pull out a few vials I was going to ask their healer about.

"Isabella..."

I flinched and nearly dropped the vial of purple liquid I was holding. I cleared my throat and looked around the room, freaked the fuck out. I felt fear tingle my spine as I noticed that Lysandra and I were the only ones in the room. I narrowed my eyes, but turned back to my bag. When I was satisfied with what I pulled out, I sat in the chair next to the night table to wait for their healer.


	4. Chapter 4

_{Isabella's Point of View}_

I had been day dreaming when the healer had shown up to the room. I couldn't tell you what about exactly, but it involved a certain red headed wolf Alpha and a few children that looked identical to her while I chased the the three of them through a beautiful field. She cleared her throat and walked over to me, looking at the vials I had placed on the table.

I watched as she took a drag on her cigarette and leaned close to my vials. I raised an eyebrow as she did. When I cleared my throat, she looked directly at me, one of her chocolate brown eyes slightly milky, almost like she was blind.

"Isabella. Name's Xia. It's a pleasure."

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering exactly how she knew my name, when everyone else had just been calling me "Witch." She must have seen my confusion, because she leaned back, took another puff and laughed.

"Mother was royal vampire. Father was one of the warriors from the pack. One of my... abilities is to see the future. Just glimpses. Nothing too drastic."

I nodded, my eyes still narrowed slightly. She moved her hand with the cigarette to the side, so the smoke was floating above her. She reached over and grabbed one of the vials. The one she grabbed held a gray viscous liquid. Holding the vial by the top, she shook it lightly.

"Careful. That one and the purple one can be... volatile. Only to be used in serious cases."

I chuckled when she put the vial down, and reached for the red one. I held it up and looked at her.

"This one is the one I think will work best. It will give her healing a boost, and paired with the orange one, it should be enough to bring her out of the coma."

I set the red vial down next to the orange one. I moved the purple one next to the gray one. I ground my teeth lightly, muttering ever so softly about if things could go wrong. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, between my eyes.

"If these vials don't work, I will have to use a Searching spell."

I looked at Xia, who tilted her head. Healers were aware of certain abilities, but wolves didn't typically have anything to do with anyone who wasn't part of their pack. I sighed softly, moving to the window by Lysandra's bedside.

I opened the window, so the smoke could exit, so I could think better. I didn't let myself think about the beautiful woman on the bed. I cleared my throat and looked at the healer.

"If I have to use a Searching Spell, I will need the weapon that was used to put her in this state."

She nodded, but bit her lip.

"Have to see if the warriors threw it out. I'll check on that, if it comes down to the magic."

I went back to stand next to the bed, grabbing the red vial, and then the orange one. I looked at Xia, uncorking the red vial, then the orange, placing them in grabbing distance.

"Please stand on the other side, in case she lashes out. These can be quite bitter, and I cannot do my job if I'm unconscious."

Xia nodded and threw her cigarette out of the window, lighting another and hanging it in her mouth as she stood on the other side of the bed, ready to hold Lysandra down if she needed to. I looked up at Xia and nodded, moving one hand to lift and support Lysandra's head so that my other hand could hold the vial and pour the contents into her mouth.

I bit down on the gasp of pleasure as shocks rolled through my body. Touching her felt so good and I didn't want to do anything else for the rest of my days. I urged her mouth open and managed to get her to swallow the red liquid.

I sighed when there wasn't any struggles. I set the now empty vial down and grabbed the orange liquid.

"Now for the fun part."

I chuckled, moving the orange vial to her lips. I tilted the vial so that the liquid would drain into her mouth. Her face scrunched up and her fists clenched, and I looked at Xia quickly. Thankfully, she moved quick enough to grab Lysandra as she started jerking on the table. I let out a sigh of relief when the jerking stopped, having placed my hand on her chest, over the wound.

Her breathing returned to normal and the black tendrils from the wound were starting to recede. When I looked up, Xia was staring at me with a knowing smile. I raised an eybrow, but stepped away from Lysandra and her.

"So, my vision was true. You are her mate."

I scoffed, blushing, but I was turned around, hoping she wouldn't see.

"I don't mate with dogs. Besides, I'm better off alone."

Xia laughed heartily, moving back around the bed to pat me on the back. When she had finished laughing, she brought up my daydream from earlier.

"Their names are Garyn and Wren, after her parents."

I jerked my head around to stare at her with wide eyes. I'm sure she thought I was catching flies with my mouth being open.

"Garyn comes first, after a year of marriage to Lysandra. Wren comes a few years later."

I closed my mouth and cleared my throat, to keep from thinking about Lysandra and a future with her. Even though that would be a wonderful thing. I opened my eyes and stared at Xia.

"I will not mate with a dog. Now, if you don't mind, I have a patient to watch over."

I turned away from a grinning Xia, who obviously knew more than she was revealing, but I just plopped down in the seat next to the bed.

Now to play the waiting game.


	5. Chapter 5

_{Isabella's Point of View}_

I woke to a pair of forest green eyes staring at me and a very warm lap. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried to sit up, but I was unable to. I groaned and looked at the reason my lap was warm.

Lysandra was sitting on the floor, using my lap as a pillow, staring up at me like a lost puppy who was just reunited with its owner. When I looked at her with my pale blue eyes, she sucked in a gasp and grinned stupidly up at me.

"You're as beautiful as Xia said you are."

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck at the compliment. I cleared my throat and motioned for her to get off my lap, which she did, with a soft whimper and a pout.

A goddamn cute pout.

I wanted to squish her face between my hands and give her a slew of kisses. I blushed hard and cleared my throat again, darting off the chair quickly, cleaning up my vials.

"Well, if you haven't told anyone you're awake yet, then now would be the time." I clinked my vials together a little harshly and cursed, which got her to stand close enough to me that I could feel her body heat.

"Once they know you're awake, and I get paid, I will be on my way."

Before I knew it, I was turned around and my back was pressed against the wall. Forest green eyes stared down at me, and that stupid adorable pout met my gaze.

"I've finally found you. I don't want to lose you."

My own eyes widened at her words. The realization struck me like a damned bus. Those stupid dogs made sense now. I gulped loudly, my focus now shifting to where her fingers were digging into my waist deliciously. I may not have liked dogs, but I had always liked when my lovers were a bit possessive. My voice came out as a breathy whisper as she got closer to me.

"I don't sleep with dogs - "

My statement got cut off as she kissed me. Roughly. I instantly closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth, which she used as an advantage to shove her tongue into my mouth. My fingers dug into her upper arms, to keep myself from dropping to the floor.

This felt so right.

It was like all the pieces of the universe finally slipped together and completed the big picture.

Her body pushed against mine and I felt like I was on fire. Burning and consuming from the inside out. And I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms around her neck, whimpering when she broke our sloppy kiss to move to leave open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck.

I moaned in her ear when she got to the sensitive spot on my collarbone. Her hands moved to the underside of my thighs and I jumped, wrapping my legs around her waist. She growled against my neck as I ground my crotch against hers, not even bothered by the fact that I could feel a large bulge.

I had read somewhere that purebred wolves would have female Alphas that were gifted with the ability to procreate, regardless of what gender their mate is. I guess the stories were true. I gasped as her hands moved to my ass, squeezing and kneading. I moaned, urging her on, grinding hard against her bulge.

I heard her curse and push herself against me. I could feel my panties dampen and stick to me uncomfortably. Her voice was breathy and strained when she managed to form enough coherent thoughts to speak.

"I don't want to rush you."

I pulled back enough to stare at her in absolute shock. I was about to say something when the door to the room burst open.

A very angry Alessandra burst in, followed by a distraught looking Evony.

"Alessandra, you can't just - oh Alpha, you're awake!"

Evony was overjoyed and bowed as the Alpha held my trembling frame against her body, still grinding every so often. I saw her face darken and she cursed, but growled and started kissing my neck again, nibbling as she did so. I gasped as she trailed her teeth along my flesh.

"Busy with my mate. Come back later."

Her hands found their way to my tender core and I gasped, moving my hands to grip her shoulders roughly, arcing my body against hers, pressing my crotch against hers roughly, which caused her to shudder and gasp.

I heard Evony growl, but didn't realize why until I felt Lysandra's warmth leave my body and I fell to the ground. I yelped in surprised pain as I landed on my butt, and Alessandra was hovering above me, her fangs elongated and her eyes nearly completely black.

I brought my hands up with a shield, just as she brought her hands down to claw at me. She hit the shield and continued to pound at the shield, screeching at this point.

"She's mine, you damned witch cunt! You're not even one of us! You probably can't even give her children! Stupid whore!"

I heard Lysandra snarl loudly, but I had gotten to my feet and had my hands down in front of me. My pale blue eyes started glowing and I could feel my powers rolling beneath my skin. With a sharp intake of breath, the room around me was now spinning and wind was blowing against all of us, hard.

Lightning cracked the sky in the distance, and thunder rolled through the sky. And as quickly as it came, I released the energy, banishing it from this plane. I could see the fear in her eyes and feel the fear in the room. My eyes were still growing slightly, but I stared directly at Alessandra as I spoke.

"You're so jealous over the power that she has that you don't even realize what's right in front of you." I let my eyes dart over to Evony meaningfully. "Isn't that right, Evony?"

Alessandra looked back at her, and Evony nodded. She lifted her head and cleared her throat, addressing all of us.

"You have been too focused on chasing Alpha that you haven't realized that we were chosen as mates."

Evony cleared her throat, squaring her shoulders.

"I have watched you fawn over Alpha for three years now, in the hopes that you would come to realize that I was your mate." She shook her head, smiling sadly. "But the time never came. So, Alessandra Cartier, I, Evony Reaves, reject you as my mate."

I watched as Alessandra's eyes grew wide, but she nodded. Tears flowed down her face freely, and she sobbed.

"I accept your rejection, Evony. And I'm so sorry I never realized."

Both women dropped to the ground in pain, screaming as the mate bond was broken. I looked between the three women in front of me. My sight grew blurry, and I remember Lysandra yelling at me before I hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_{Isabella's Point of View}_

I groaned hard, wincing as the throbbing in my head slowly subsided. I tried to sit up, but found a pair of hands pushing me to lay back down.

"Easy, kid. You took a hard fall. And whatever spell you used drained all of your energy."

I snuggled back down into the plush pillows, moving my arm to cover my eyes. I made a noise deep in my throat at Xia.

"I can use a lot of magic. Large spells take more energy, and small spells I can do for long periods of time." I started, to which she lit a cigarette and sat next to me. "My grandmother is the Supreme of the Northern Coven. She's the strongest of all of us. Well, she is now. My mother was the strongest, until my grandmother had her killed."

I moved to sit up, groaning hard at the soreness in my body.

"I just need to rest and I'll be fine. How long have I been out, Xia?"

The healer looked at me and shook her head. She took another puff of her cigarette before she answered.

"It's been three days. I had to essentially tranquilize Alpha to keep her from worrying too much."

I sighed, moving slowly to use the pillows as a lumbar support so I could sit up and not be so sore. When I got comfortable, I looked at Xia, who was studying me intently.

"What ended up happening with Alessandra?"

"I banished her. She's lucky I didn't have her killed for threatening me and attacking you."

I jumped slightly as Lysandra spoke, entering the room. She made her way over to the bed and climbed in next to me, snuggling up to my side and wrapping an arm around my waist. I sighed, too weak to even argue with her. Her calves dangled off of the bed, indicating just how much taller than me she is.

"I'm so glad you're okay... I've been so worried about you."

Xia huffed a harsh laugh.

"Worried is an understatement, Alpha."

Lysandra lifted her head slightly from my chest and glared at Xia, snarling softly. Xia simply laughed and held her hands up in surrender. Lysandra huffed and placed her head back on my chest. I grunted softly and leaned back against the wall. I felt so comfortable with her snuggled up against me. I felt my eyes flutter shut and I let out a deep huff.

"Rest, Isabella. You'll need the energy to keep up with Alpha here."

Xia chuckled as she patted Lysandra on the shoulder and moved to close the curtain around my bed. Before she finished closing the curtain, she looked directly at me and grinned.

"And if you're going to practice making babies, at least leave my office."

I snorted my laughter, which caused Lysandra to grip onto my body and growl softly.

"Oh my stars, Xia! Just go away!"

\-------------------

I woke several hours later to the sounds of attempted hushed yelling. It was Lysandra and Jarron, standing on the other side of the curtain, which didn't provide much sound proofing.

"... You can't just abandon your duties as Alpha!"

"I'm not abandoning anything, Jarron!"

"You've been spending all your time here, with that damned witch, instead of looking over things that were asked of you months ago!"

I watched as Lysandra's finger pointed directly at Jarron and she snarled.

"That's my mate you're insulting, Jarron. You'd better watch your tongue when speaking of her! And those papers were directed to the proper channels when I finished looking over them!"

Jarron's hands went up in the air and he made an exasperated noise.

"You don't even refer to her as our Luna! What kind of Alpha refuses to announce their mate to the pack?!"

"I'm not forcing her to be my mate, Jarron! The choice has to be hers! You know that better than anyone!"

I winced as I scooted out of bed, my muscles still sore as all hell. But, they weren't helping me rest by arguing outside of my cot. I growled as I flung the curtain, making both wolves jump.

"Hard to force someone who's willing. Now that that has been settled, I either need both of you to leave, or a quieter room. I'm not going to regain any of my strength with you two dogs fighting outside my curtain."

Jarron scowled at me and bowed his head.

"Apologies, Luna."

I shrugged, my eyes darting over to Lysandra, who strode over to me and picked me up, bridal style. I yelped, but wrapped my arms around her neck as she held me as close to her body as she could. She leaned down to give me a gentle kiss before turning us and heading away from the infirmary.

"I will be taking my leave now. Do not bother us unless you absolutely have to."

I snorted as she left the room without another word. She brought us down the hallway, around a corner and to the end. With a little difficulty, she managed to open the door. The room inside was absolutely massive. Bigger than my whole house. I gasped, and she smirked, leaning down to kiss behind my ear.

"This will be our room, if you stay here."

I snapped my head back to her. My pale blue eyes narrowed at her, and I worried my lip, which had her eyes zeroing in on the motion. I heard a deep, vibrating growl from her chest. Her eyes had blown wide with arousal, and I could feel her breathing and heartrate pick up.

"I can't leave my cabin."

I watched as the arousal vanished as quickly as it came, and fear replaced it. I sputtered, tightening my grip on her.

"I mean." I cleared my throat, watching her forest green eyes that seemed to drink me in. I sighed. "I've never left my cabin. I've been there since - " I cut myself off, not wanting to talk about it just yet. "Since I was young." I finished, leaning up to give her a soft kiss on her jawline.

"I want to stay. Here. With you."

I was going to say more, but she moved to toss me on the bed unceremoniously. I yelped, laughing, which quickly turned into a sharp intake of air as she pulled off her shirt. Which showed all the muscles I hadn't known she had. My eyes roved over her body before going back to her face, where she held a wide, predatory grin.

"Tell me to stop at any time, and we will. No questions. I'm not forcing you into anything."

I almost sobbed at how kind she was. None of my previous lovers had been like this.

"Get over here before I take care of myself."


End file.
